Fix You
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Contains spoilers for the Casualty Spring trailer. Zoe's having a bit of a bad week, and she's missing Max. Will things be fixed again?


 **A/N**

 **Contains spoilers for the Casualty Spring trailer. Based around Zax's conversation and their kiss.**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

Zoe hadn't had the best of weeks. First off, Connie and Jacob had been in an accident which meant that the two of them weren't able to work for a while- Connie had sustained a broken leg, and Jacob had a fractured wrist. Both were now on leave- Zoe knew that they probably didn't mind very much, loved up as they were.

Then, the day after, Rita's ex had decided to turn up and threaten her, although thankfully she'd escaped in time and reported it- Mark has been put away once and for all.

To top it all off, Zoe had been called out to a horrific RTC- four out of six people had passed away before they even got to hospital. Amongst those who had passed, there'd been an engaged couple in their 20s- Lucy and Jack. They died holding hands, each telling the other how much they were loved.

This had struck Zoe- she desperately wanted her husband back, but they'd barely spoken a word to one another since Max told her that it wasn't going to work.

The consultant had shut herself away in her office after the accident, catching up on paperwork. She'd left Lily and Dylan in charge, she could trust them to keep the department ticking over whilst she mentally patched herself up again.

Zoe was sat in the staffroom nursing a coffee, it was the start of another shift.

Max was worried about Zoe- she'd shut herself away from the world, she only ever did that when she was very upset. She hadn't done that after their failed wedding, however because she'd had to stay strong for Dylan.

Max decided to go to her office and have a word with the consultant- perhaps a talk, as friends would help her.

He made his way to Connie's office which Zoe was currently occupying- to his surprise she wasn't there.

"Charlie, have you seen Zoe?" He asked the nurse.

"She's in the staffroom." The elder answered. "Be gentle with her, she's not herself at the moment."

"Okay." The porter nodded, and made his way to the staffroom.

He saw Zoe there sitting at the table, he head bent as she gazed down at the cup of coffee in front of her.

He knocked, Zoe turned around to face him, smiling slightly as she saw who it was.

Max took this as an indication to come in, and he did so.

"Hello." Zoe offered. "Um, how are you?" she asked awkwardly.

"I'm okay thank you." He smiled. "The important thing is, how are you?" he asked gently.

Zoe explained what was wrong- Max's heart broke for her.

"I was just having a down day, I was a bit lonely... I'm not myself." She explained. Usually, cases didn't get to her- she didn't let them.

"Next time, ring me. " Max responded, gazing at her.

"Um, thank you for the offer." Zoe smiled politely.

Max sat down next to her. "Zoe..."

"Max?"

"I- I'm sorry for what happened after Valentine's Day... I should never have let you go." He said.

"Pardon?" Zoe could hardly believe her ears.

"I still love you- You see, I saw you chatting to a nurse, and Dylan said "we live in hope even though we know it'll end in tears "... And I believed him."

"Oh Max, that nurse is just a friend. He's called Barry, he's lovely. He's a mate, like Dylan is."

"Okay... Zoe, I miss you. I miss waking up next to you, I miss kissing you, I miss holding your hand, I miss snuggling with you on the sofa after work..." Max trailed off.

Zoe put her hand over his which was resting on the table. "Oh Max, I miss and still love you too... And all of those things you said, and of course your terrible jokes."She chuckled. "D'you think that we could try to make this marriage work properly?" She asked timidly.

Max's smile was a mile wide. "There's nothing more in the world I'd like more, Mrs Walker."

Zoe grinned, and stood up. "Well then, Mr Walker. I'll see you later for lunch?"

Max stood up also. "Okay."

The two gazed into each other's eyes, and without much thought, their lips met.

Zoe sighed and walked her arms around her husband, happy again.

They broke apart, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily.

"I missed that." Zoe smiled against Max's lips.

"I did too." Max said, beaming down at his wife.

"I love you, Max." Zoe said, and kissed him again.

"I love you too." He answered after they stopped for air again. "And for the record, my jokes aren't that terrible!"

"You sure about that?" Zoe asked, her signature cheeky grin back on her face once more.

"Yes, cheeky!" Max replied, tapping her lightly on the bum. "And Zoe, I promise to be there for you through thick and thin- whatever happens."

"That's a ditto." She smiled.

The pair went about their shift. There was a change in the both of them- there was a sparkle in their eyes, a spring in their step- everything was all right between Mr and Mrs Walker once more.


End file.
